


【马东】哥哥不跟我做朋友！

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *自行车*皮小孩李东差点把友（ai）谊（qing）的小船皮翻的沙雕故事（？*东赫啊，你哥不跟你做亲故，是因为和你是恋人啊（胡乱发言*ooc勿上升真人





	【马东】哥哥不跟我做朋友！

 

李马克盯着手机屏幕上的vapp界面。

 

【廷祐和马克做朋友了，楷灿和马克不做朋友吗？】

 

“啊……我说了几次，一直被他拒绝，马克哥不帮忙呢。”

 

“他自己交了朋友，对我却说不行——”

 

屏幕里的东赫T恤领口露出半边锁骨，一脸云淡风轻。

 

——————————

 

东赫也许已经想到，他直播里半真半假的话会给他惹“麻烦”，就像他以前捉弄他的马克哥一样。

 

但是也正如以前不厌其烦的恶作剧一样，他不会放弃任何一次逗弄他哥的机会，哪怕引火上身。

 

——————————

 

凌晨。

 

听见两个忙内说”去练习“的泰一哥本来想说些什么，被一旁的Johnny拦住。看见徐先生使了个眼色的一哥哥心领神会，目送两个套着宽松卫衣的背影远去。

 

 

大晚上的排练场地因为空无一人显得更加空旷。东赫跟着马克慢悠悠地走到旁边的一排座椅旁。

 

“哥好贴心啊，为了保护我的自尊所以把我叫到宿舍外面训我吗？”语气又调皮又欠揍。

 

李马克无声地走到长椅边坐下，李东赫贴着他哥也无声地坐下，一脸乖巧地看着他。

 

“你要闹别扭到什么时候？”

马克望向东赫。

 

他在问出这个问题的同时立刻后悔了，但是东赫没有给他反悔的机会，迅速的反问道，

 

“是我还是马克哥在闹别扭？

 

“不是哥在我休养的时候先去找廷祐哥玩的吗？……啊，我不是说你这样不对，更不是埋怨廷祐哥，但是这样一来哥从一开始就失去了质问我的资格吧？

 

“泰一哥也只是单纯地对我这个可爱的弟弟好而已。

 

“我知道了，我不在你身边的时候你也有别的哥哥们和弟弟们，我怎么可能是不可替代的呢，嘻嘻嘻”

 

李东赫对自己的这段完全冰冷的演技暗自得意着，发现李马克低着头一声不吭。他困惑地蹭了蹭李马克的肩膀。

 

没有回应。

 

“哥？”

 

“我在你心里原来是这样的吗？”

 

李马克冷不丁的一句带着不易察觉的哭腔的话飘出来，炸的李东赫瞬间脑子一片空白。

 

糟了，玩脱了。

 

———————————

 

接下来的十分钟李东赫一直像一只考拉一样紧紧地挽着李马克的手费尽全力和他解释自己只是想开个玩笑blabla只是因为太想念马克哥了blabla没想到哥你当真了不要认真啊我没有真的怪你blabla

 

“我只要见到哥就很开心了……没有在闹别扭……直播时候说那样的话也只是小小的发牢骚……对不起啊不要生气了……

 

“哥……”

 

李马克抬起头，看见小熊的一张又着急又委屈的小脸。

 

“还皮吗？”

 

“不了……呜……不了……”

 

这小孩……还能拿他怎么办，谁看到这张急得快要哭出来的可爱的不行的脸会不消气呢……

 

马克叹了口气，轻轻地吻去东赫眼角泛起的泪花。

 

“你不在的时候我一直都很想你，想你想到要疯了但是不能跟任何人说……

 

“我也要跟东赫道歉哦……其实我在心中早就把你当成朋友了……啊……”

 

李马克再一次对自己在特定场合的不善言辞感到一丝懊恼和无力，他知道这么些年了，以东赫对他的了解程度，不用他说也能理解他，但是自己要是早一点和东赫说清楚可能会更好吧——

 

“不要紧……”

 

“哥只要知道东赫超——级喜欢哥就好了。”

 

怀里的东赫把脸贴在哥哥颈窝处，轻轻地咬了一下突起的喉结。李马克猝不及防地被这个举动吓得一个激灵。

 

“可以吗？”马克小心翼翼地问。

 

东赫闭着眼点点头。

 

—————————

 

——不会有人来吗？

 

——不会啦，这么晚了。

 

两个多月以来没有——或者说没能——碰过小男友的李马克意外的看上去一点也不心急，三两下褪去东赫的上衣以后把他按在垫着衣物的长椅上，俯下身子去和他接吻，双唇和舌头交缠在一起，直到东赫感到有点呼吸不畅而推开马克，他才恋恋不舍地从东赫脸上抽离开，转头去舔舐东赫柔软的耳垂，一直到脖子，胸膛，深粉色的乳头被他舔得很快挺立起来。东赫“啊”的惊叫了一声，伏在他胸口的马克抬起头看他。

 

“东赫的腿刚好，可不能又伤着了……我们慢慢来……”

 

李马克抬头瞥了一眼脸涨得通红的李东赫，露出一个恶作剧般的微笑。

 

“好敏感……我不在的这段时间你是不是自己也有想着我自……”

 

话没说完就被身下气鼓鼓的小熊崽用没什么杀伤力的力度踹了一脚。

 

“哥才是没事想着我和那种色色的事情吧，真是……快点啦，这里不是已经有反应了”

 

东赫的右脚踩在李马克撑起的裤裆处，恶趣味地动了动，引得李马克舒服地闷哼了一声。

 

“东赫的不也站起来了”耿直boy李马比东赫更直接地拉下对方的裤子，蜜色的下半身暴露在空气中。东赫还没来得及作出反应就被迅速弯下腰的马克含住了自己的分身。

 

一开始东赫的确有点吃惊，blow job这种以前都是他对马克做的，今天的马克哥这么主动让他着实有点惊慌，甚至晃悠了几下腿试图挣脱，奈何力气大不过举铁少年李马克，被按的死死的。

 

很快东赫也没有挣扎的力气了，马克的口活意料之外的好，被照顾的服服帖帖的小熊身子酥了半边，仰着头软软地呻吟。

 

“不行……马克……哥……

 

“呜嗯……要……

 

“去了……哈啊……”

 

“舒……糊（服）吗……嗯……”

 

马克用低沉的小烟嗓吐出的口齿不清的话像电流般瞬间穿过东赫的肢体，颤了颤全数射在马克嘴里。

 

“唔……”马克把有点稠的精液吐在手掌心，“没有润滑，勉强用这个代替一下咯？”

 

“内……赶紧进来啦……”

 

——————————

 

李东赫隐约觉得今天的马克和以前不太一样，明明在宿舍的时候还是一脸气势汹汹的颇有当年we young两人不和时期的风范，到了这里以后从前戏、扩张直到进入都无比温柔小心，和以前床上的猛狮般的李马判若两人。他捧着马克的脸呆呆地看着他，马克也呆呆地注视着他。

 

“会痛吗？”

 

“不会哦……呼……很舒服……”

 

“东赫比受伤前都瘦了……”小狮子抱着小熊崽的两条腿，一边不紧不慢地继续着身下的动作，一边嘀咕。

 

“嗯……有吗……嗯这里……再用力点……”

 

“这里？”马克稍微多用了些力，东赫泄出一声舒服的闷哼。

 

还是不够。是不是习惯了以前马克哥的肆意进攻，所以反而对现在的绅士马克不太适应了？这么想着的李东赫不好意思地晃了晃腿。

 

还在担心我的腿伤吗？

 

我恢复得很好哦，为了能快点见到大家……和马克哥……一直有在好好休养哦，

 

所以，

 

“哥不用担心我……再用力一点也不要紧……

 

马克感觉到东赫攀在自己脖子上的手在捏那块柔软的后颈肉。

 

“把我干到……哭出来……也不要紧……”

 

东赫不知道还有什么比这种直接露骨的要求更能撩动马克心弦的话。

 

马克在说长不长说短不短几十天后又见到了临近高潮、双目迷离的、像浓缩的蜂蜜一样甜腻的小熊的脸。

 

啊，这孩子，

 

果然很危险。

 

可是是自己先心甘情愿跳进他的honey trap的，怎么办呢。

 

——————————

 

之后的马克在和东赫的直播里好好地和大家解释了。

 

“哥这个意思还是不想和我做朋友呢”下播以后的东赫如是说。

 

“因为，”

 

李马克四处看看没有其他人以后，凑到东赫耳边悄悄地说，

 

“已经是东赫的男亲啦💗”

 

……

 

“哥真是……”

 

 

 

——————————END——————————

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
